The purpose of this study is to determine whether adding autologous peripheral blood progenitor cells (PBPCs) after the second and third cycles of high-dose chemotherapy will significantly increase the number of patients able to complete three cycles of high dose chemotherapy with complete hematopoietic recovery, and whether stem cell support significantly improves patient management or outcomes.